


Number 28

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lacrosse game, Liam/Mason brotp, M/M, Scent Marking, very slight pre-Layden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brett says Mason can wear his sweater even though they both know he isn't really cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 28

  
Mason looked down at the sweater on the bleachers between them.  
  


Dark green with white lettering.  
  


_Devonford_   
  


_28_   
  


It looked soft and warm and probably smelt like him, like hair products and whatever else super hot guys smelt like.  
  


“You can just wear it if you’re cold.” Brett tells him not looking away from the field. Liam was out there doing his best to be as human as possible and still win.  
  


Brett was there, he said, because he was playing this team next but he was actually pretty sure its because he thinks Liam is going to wolf out or something.

He puts his hand on the sweater, it is actually a lot colder than he thought it was going to be tonight. Liam had told him that Brett was coming and he had put more thought into what made him look amazing then what would get him though the game without freezing.

  
He takes a deep breath and grabs the sweater and pulls it on.

It’s warmer and softer than he thought it’d be and he absolutely breathes in the smell way too deeply. He doesn’t need to have werewolf super hearing to hear Brett make that back of the throat half laugh noise.  
  


_Oh god_  
  
His heart starts to hammer against his ribs, his mind racing, he should take it off, he should take the sweater off immediately, if he did that would be weird right? It was too late to take this back wasn’t it.  
  
Brett puts a hand on his knee.  
  


“Calm down, you’re freaking him out.”  
  


Mason looks up from the large, hot, hand on his knee up to the field where Liam is scanning the crowd.  
  


“Sorry-” He mutters and focuses on slow breathing, getting his heartbeat back down, “I’m fine.” he tells no one and Liam turns back to the game.  
  


Brett’s hand lingers hot and heavy on his leg for too long and when he looks over at him he pulls it away quickly, fiddling nervously with his watch strap as if that would counter act the fact that he had had his hand on his leg for so long.

Worried that his heart is picking up, that something about his chemical emotional whatevers are going to effect Liam, whose picking up on them without context, Mason rubs his fingers across the worn cotton of the sweater and focuses on the game.  
  


Trying to be calm.  
  


_So calm._   
  


Its not like he was sitting next to a super hot guy, wearing his sweater or anything.  
  


_Liam_. Focus on Liam and the game not the fact that you can still feel the heat from his hand on our leg.  
  


Liam is doing really well, he always does, he always did.  
  


Something moves against his leg and he looks down to find that the space between himself and Brett has disappeared. Had he moved without thinking about it? He looks on his other side, there was still the same amount of space between him and that senior girl and her entire lockers worth of textbooks. He leans forward and looks on the other side of Brett.  
  


There was so much room.  
  


Brett catches his eyes and there is absolutely something there. Something that warms him up far more efficiently then the sweater and a soft smile flashes across the taller boys face before he turns back to the game.  
  


_Oh my god!_   
  


_He totally likes me.  
_

His everything picks up pace and he doesn’t know how to calm down.  
  


“God, Mason calm down, he’s not even hurt.” He looks quickly back at the field and Liam is on his back.  
  


Mason is on his feet yelling about penalties and referee’s and every other lacrosse term he can think off.   
  


Liam pulls his helmet off to look at him properly, he shakes his head, laughing a little and pulls his helmet down again once the whistle blows again.  
  


He doesn’t look back at Brett for the remainder of the game, focused intently on the field and his best friend and how Hayden is down the bleachers from him and every time Liam does something dangerous or almost gets hurt or scores she’s the first one on her feet.  
  


When the game is over and Liam rejoins them he looks long and hard at what Mason is wearing. He raises an eyebrow at him before Brett starts asking him about lacrosse things. Maybe he really was there as some sort of strange scout for Devonford.

Brett steps away, excusing himself, “Early practice, you know how it is with regionals coming up.”

Liam nods and Mason starts to pull off Brett’s sweater.

“Nah man, you’ll just get cold, I can get it back later. You guys are coming to the game on thursday right?”  
  


“Yes.” He tells him before Liam can complain and back out.  
  


Brett’s smile is bright and heart-rending, his entire body kicks into overdrive and it’s just not fair because they both know it.  
  


Liam at least doesn't say anything about it until Brett is well out of earshot, even werewolf earshot.  
  


“I don’t want to see them play on thursday, I have that huge chem test friday morning. Just because you want to have his little werewolf babies…”  
  


“Shut up I do not!” He smiles at his best friend as they head away from the parking lot, “but oh my god how cute would they be.” He looks down at the sweater, at the hunter green and brilliant white, “You think he likes me?”  
  


“No I think he really thinks you’d get cold when it’s like a million degrees out here.” Liam rolls his eyes so hard he may have actually heard them that time.

It was kind of warm out now actually but he didn’t want to take it off, maybe not ever.  
  


“Ugh take it off.”  
  


“No way, I’m wearing this to the grave.”  
  


They argue about how he’s going to start smelling like Brett now and honestly he has no problem with that but Liam is only pacified when Mason tells him that if he wears it enough Brett will end up smelling like him when he gives it back.  
  


There’s something really appealing about that on a primal level. God he spends too much time with werewolves.


End file.
